I Would Walk Five Hundred Miles
by agentdavidson
Summary: Agent Alice Davis is the agent that has been assigned to help Steve Rogers ease into the modern era. Chapters alternate from Alice's point of view to Steve's. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except my original characters, yada, yada, yada.**

* * *

_When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

_When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

_If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

_And if I haver, hey, I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

_But I would walk five hundred miles_

_And I would walk five hundred more_

_Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door_

_Ugh,_ you thought. Another day debugging programs for S.H.I.E.L.D. _Just one day, I wish that I could do something different, something at least mildly interesting_, you thought as you shut off the alarm on your phone. You loved your job, you really did; but lately, it had gotten very monotonous. You got up, got dressed in your usual uniform (leather jacket, holster, purple tank top, jeans, and Doc Martens), and biked to the helicarrier.

* * *

"Agent Davis to the main deck. Agent Davis to the main deck." _Shit_, you thought. _What did they want now? _You walked briskly from your office to the deck, and was surprised to see Fury and Steve Rogers, standing, waiting for you. "Agent Davis. Welcome. Have a seat." Director Fury gestured directly across the table from Rogers. You had always thought that it was a little odd, how Steve always sat up so straight. It must have been a force of habit, from his army days. "Hello, Director Fury. Hello, Rogers." you said, taking a seat, and nodding in his direction. Turning to Fury, you said "With all due respect, Director, why did you bring me here? I have programs to debug."

"Goddammit, Agent. If this wasn't important, then why would Steve be here? After the chitauri attack, I realized that we didn't prepare Steve nearly enough for the modern world. I thought you would be the man, er, woman, for the job, seeing as you had a double major in Computer Science and Film." he said, in his usual manner. You chuckled, as Steve blushed, looking slightly embarrassed. "This is the best assignment you've ever given me, Director. I would love to." You got up, walked around to Steve, and held out your right hand. He shook it. _Damn_, you thought. That serum really gave him a strong grip.

"Rogers, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" you said.

"I was planning to train, ma'am."

"Boxing?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Great. Oh, and by the way, don't call me ma'am. Call me Alice, or, if you're uncomfortable with that, call me Agent Davis."

Steve nodded. "Thanks, Agent Davis."

"Then, Agent, I suggest you start with music. Follow Steve to the training room, and bring your laptop." commanded Fury. You grinned, and said, "Come on, Steve."


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the gym, wrapping my hands, as I waited for Agent Davis to finish changing into her athletic clothes. Suddenly, I heard the door to the equipment closet creak open. Agent Davis timidly stepped out into the room. _Good lord, she's gorgeous_, I thought. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, something Tony had called "athletic leggings", with U.S.A. in red letters down the side, and red, high-topped sneakers. I probably wouldn't ever get used to the way that women dressed in the modern era. It left so little to the imagination. Then again, in the forties, she probably wouldn't have been boxing anyway.

"Steve! Let's get started!" she said, excitedly. "I prefer to use boxing gloves, but first, let's put on some good training music. How about Jay-Z's 99 Problems?" "Sounds good." I said, not knowing what I was in for.

_If you havin' girl problems, I feel bad for you, son, _

_I got 99 problems but a bitch ain't one._

"I like the beat," I ventured. She smiled as she rapped along, punching the bag, replacing every n-word with the word "people". "Impressive." I said. Agent Davis smirked.

"Which, my boxing or rapping?"

"Both-"

"Thanks. "

"-but you need to work on your technique a bit. Here, let me help you."

"The person you're punching needs to feel your weight. Here." I held my hands up. "Punch my hands." She gave me a horrified look. "It won't hurt me, I'm a super-soldier, remember?" I said, laughing. "Oh, duh. I can't believe that I forgot that!" Agent Davis laughed. It was like a warm, intoxicating cackle*. I loved it. Suddenly, she hit my hand, and I stumbled, but only slightly. "Give me a second," she said, "I'm getting too hot." She took off her shirt, revealing only her sports bra. _Yeah, me too_, I thought. It was going to be hard to keep this just a work relationship. We both blushed. "I'm s-sorry, I've just never s-seen this much of a woman before." I stuttered.

"It's okay, Steve, I've never been shirtless in front of a man before."

"Um-"

"Let's just keep this strictly professional, ok? I know that we both have a lot of work to do. You know, saving the world and all."

I let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

After an hour of boxing, we both decided to quit. She was exhausted, and I wasn't (serum), but I didn't have the heart to push her to do more. She picked up her water bottle, The bottle had two robots on it, a gold, humanoid one, and a blue and white one that looked more like a trash can. "Who's on your water bottle?" I asked, raising my own bottle to my lips.

"Oh, they're R2-D2 and C3-PO! They're from the Star Wars movies, which I love. You should come over to my apartment and watch the original trilogy with me tonight! I'll make pad Thai, popcorn, and brownies. Oh, and before you look Star Wars up and ask about the prequels, they're a travesty; we're not even going to bother with them."

"That sounds great, Agent Davis."

"Okay, Cap. Pick you up at eight?" she giggled.

"See you tonight, Alice. "

* * *

***I stole this phrase from Mindy Kaling's wonderful, loving description of Amy Poelher.**


	3. Chapter 3

You got to work, making the pad Thai, popcorn, and brownies. Putting on some swing music, you danced around to some Cab Calloway. _Oh, shit!,_ you realized. It was twenty minutes to eight, and you hadn't even showered or dressed yet. You panicked, but only slightly. You were a strong, capable woman, after all. _You don't need a man, Alice! Girl, pull yourself together! Yeah_, you thought, _but I really think I might need this man._ You had never even been on a date in your twenty-two years of life. It's not like you were rushing, you had never been kissed either, but had done no more than slow dance in high school. _It sucks to be the only girl without a first kiss story_, you thought, as you disrobed and stepped into the shower.

* * *

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "OH, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" you shouted. You had spent too much time daydreaming about kissing Steve, and now he was at your door. Those soft, full lips, that which you had longed for ever since you were a little girl, were in such close proximity. "Just open the door, Steve, it's unlocked." You could hear Steve humming to the swing music emanating from your laptop's speakers. "You know, Alice, you really shouldn't keep your door unlocked. This is New York City! You could get robbed or kidnapped!" he said, concerned. You walked out of the bathroom in your silk, purple kimono, a towel around your short, boyish hair. "You know, Steve," you intoned, "I am a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I'm more than capable of defending myself from potential attackers." You winked at Steve, while trying not to blush. "I'm going to go get dressed." Steve nodded, reddening, and apologizing profusely. You smiled to yourself as you entered your bedroom. You thought of Steve while pulling on your gray, thigh high socks. _Steve might like me, though, I've never been very good at figuring men out. But, also, he's not great at talking to women_, a thought which gave you comfort. Was this a date? It might be, if you kissed or cuddled. You nervously ran your fingers through your short, golden brown hair. "I don't know how to do these things!" you whispered to yourself, panicked, and putting on your glasses. Picking up your favorite forties-style dress, and your treasured white Doc Martens, you tiptoed to the bathroom, squeaking out a "Sorry!" as you walked by, half-clothed. You applied your favorite red lipstick as you pulled on your outfit. You could tell that Steve was getting rather hungry, as he was asking if he could have some of the popcorn you had laid out. "I'll be out in a minute!" you called.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice stood in the doorway. She was gorgeous, a vision. I held the bowl of popcorn in front of the growing tent in my khakis. "I didn't know this was a formal event." I smirked. "Clearly," she fired back, looking me up and down. True, I was dressed more formally than most men of her time, but not nearly as formally as she was. _I should have worn a suit_, I thought. She sashayed into the kitchen, motioning for me to follow. Alice picked up two plates and spooned some spicy smelling, peanutty noodles onto them. "Drink?" she asked, pouring some scotch for herself. "No thank you." I said, politely. "You drink scotch?"

"Yes. I'm a woman of many surprises." she winked, bounding over to the couch, her plate and drink in hand. I followed. _Why is she winking so much? Does she like me?_ Alice sat on the couch, her plate in her lap, her legs tucked under her. "You ready?" she asked. I nodded. "Here we go! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed as she hit play on the remote, shrieking excitedly. Man, I was _far_ gone. This dame was doing unspeakable things to me. She looked so much like Peggy, in her red swing dress.

* * *

Two hours later, we had finished A New Hope. By the end of the movie, she had ended up curled up against me, with my arm around her. "So, how did you like it?" she said, looking up at me with those long-lashed, gray-blue eyes of hers. "I loved it." I murmured. Alice looked into my eyes, glanced at my lips, looked back up at me, and cocked her head. "Is this a date?" she whispered. "D-do you want it to be?" I nervously inquired. Alice bit her lip. "Yes. Desperately." she quietly confessed. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and we kissed.

Our kissing grew more fervent as both our needs grew. Suddenly, I was on my back, and Alice was straddling my hips with her knees. Her tongue brushed my lips, begging for entrance. Our tongues intertwined, and she let out a small moan of satisfaction.

"C-can I touch your breasts?" I stuttered.

"Oh, god, please do. " Alice moaned.

I cupped them both, still over her clothes. She groaned with pleasure. "Take your shirt off." Alice commanded. I obliged. "You're the sexiest man that I have ever seen in my entire life. I can't believe that I'm making out with someone so handsome and sweet and gentlemanly and strong and smart..." she trailed off as she trailed kisses down my torso. "You know, Alice, the feeling is very mutual." I said, before moaning. She unfastened my belt. "If you're going to do that, I'm going to do this." I whispered, unzipping her dress. She took off my pants and quickly finished the task of disrobing herself. _My god_, Alice was breathtaking in her purple lace bra and underwear and I wanted to fuck her _right then_. "How far do you want to go, ma'm?" I asked. I was a gentleman, after all. "All the way, Steve. I want to run around all the bases and touch home plate." I laughed at her odd baseball metaphor. "Then, let's take this to the bedroom." Alice let out a happy shriek as I picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to her bedroom.


End file.
